Because you Kiss is on my list
by CamiGleek
Summary: Quinn and Puck story 3 HOw they love each other! and how they come to terms and finally end up together but the are both hurt and think the hate each other Hurt/comfort and Romance  D  hope you like it !


**BECAUSE YOUR KISS IS ON MY LIST =D 3**

**QUINN AND PUCK! DURING GRILLED CHEESUS MY TAKE ON AND I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ****Hall ****& Oates - Kiss On My List**

**HI GUY'S I JUST REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A (QUICK )QUINN AND PUCK STORY SINCE I AM INLOVE WITH THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE GREAT =D! (THIS IS MY FIRST GLEE STORY) PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW YOU GUYS ARE GLEERIFFIC 3 LOVE YOU ALWAS =D!**

Puck got his guitar and said that he was only singing songs from Jewish artist or something like that; typical of him he is so cocky and thinks he is so hot! It annoys me so much you'd think after having me get pregnant and giving up our baby would change him. Well I was wrong he got a surgery so he wouldn't have kids anymore. WHAT A Freaking Egghead! And I am not saying that because he hasn't made any contact with me during the summer after me having his baby!

Whatever I was head cheerleader and everybody feared me, like it was supposed to be.

Puck started to sing and I can't believe he was singing "Only the good die young".

HAHAHa! Sometimes he can be so infuriating but so cute!

No but I wasn't the same girl anymore, I wasn't that stupid self-conscious little girl. I had won my pride won. Why does he make my knees go weak when he smiles at me what's wrong with me?

As he was singing he came up to me and sang

"You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation.

You got a brand new soul

Mhmm and a cross of gold"

So I got up and danced. Everyone was having a good time. Except for Kurt who just kept on texting in the back.

As the bell rang and Glee ended. I couldn't stop thinking about Puck. Was he dedicating the song for me? I mean come on Virginia has a lot of things in common with me. He couldn't it be singing to Santana? Right?

I can't think about this, after all this, this is going to be my year! He can't take that away from me!

During lunch I was eating my celery sticks, thank God for those things, they made me loose all the baby wait , well and P96X that exercise program was intense but it had paid off. I was skinnier than I have ever been before. Except for my butt it's big and I can't wear my favorite pair of jeans. As I was finished Puck came and sat on the lunch table in front of me.

"What's up Fabray"? He said!

What do you want Puckerman? I'm busy! I tried to give attitude and it worked I didn't want him talking to me , not after my dilemma that I just had when he sang!

Oh ,oh so the top head cheerleader is back! He teases her!

Oh, shut up I'm not the one to talk! She is so mad right now how there he!

Quinn I'm only playing around! He laughs

Quinn rolls her eyes

So how did you like the song?

Why do you care? She asks.

Because it was about you , it reminded me of you too!

Well good. She says

Q what's wrong?

It's you, you keep bothering me! With your singing and you staring at me all the time

Maybe that's because I…

She cuts him of. Look Puck listen to me , I know you and me are done. I don't want to relive that baby drama again! And I'm sure neither do you!

That's why I got the surgery!

But can't you see Puck you and I were never even suppose to happen. Now let's just ignore each other. She gets up to leave.

He grabs her arm, stands up and gets closer to her. So close that it looks like he is going to kiss her. Quinn wait don't leave! Please stay!

No. So I can hear all those stupid excuses about how special you think I am and you are actually lying because you just want to have sex. That's all you want to Freaking do! And I can't live with that. You are some sick little high hormones raged puppy who is a L.I.M.A loser and oh yeah and egghead! This year is about me and you are not going to ruin it because you are worthless! But most importantly a Cheater! And cheaters never change! She continued but he again cut her off.

Ouch! Quinn I never thought you would go so low. You are just mad about completely everything about the world. Even yourself for giving up Beth, I bet so much that you regret it!

Don't you there mention her! How could he his nerve after everything she had been through!

She sounded so bitter ,Puck thought so hopeless so sad, so helpless. Yes I do dare because she was my daughter too.

I hate you , you know , I hate you so , so , so much that I wish I would never see you again! See started to cry !

Don't worry Baby! I feel the same. That's why I didn't talk to you the whole summer. Because you hurt me so much. I hadn't had felt that much pain ever since my stupid father left me. He sat down.

Puck? She asked innocently.

What? Just leave me Quinn. I am a mess and I know you don't care specially now since your life is back to being freaking perfect.

My life is not perfect! Just look at me now!

Look at you what? You are really selfish! You didn't want to keep her because of losing your dreams and having to become a teenage mother! You didn't even care about me! Well why should I be surprised you've never cared about me!

What does that got to do with anything Puck, Huh? Okay maybe I said some stuff but I have never lied to you! Unlike you, you have cheated on me and got me drunk!

Can't you stop saying that! You wanted to drink those wine coolers! You ask for them remember? And it has to do with everything because you are a cold hearted person! No wonder Finn didn't get back with you when you offered? Because he loves Rachel, sure she might be competitive but she would never, never give up her own baby! And would never use the guy who she's having it with!

Quinn cried harder and was sobbing. She just started to process everything Puck had told her. Then out of the blue she just slapped Puck as hard as she could.

She had left a red mark.

Puck touched his face and knew that he had gone too far.

Puck looked and Quinn's face and it was so pale, paler than ever!

I'm sorry! She left crying.

Puck thought that he was saying what he felt, and he was so hurt and sad!

He hated himself for making Quinn cry. He wanted to follow her to her class but the situation would get worse! But he didn't care , he had to make sure if she was alright. He was really confused he thought that he hated to her but he wanted her, he wanted to hold her , to hug her, to kiss her, to tell her that everything would be alright!

He ran and stepped out the cafeteria he noticed that it had started to rain.

He looked for Quinn. You couldn't see much since it was raining!

Then he saw her just sitting down under the roof of the outside hallway at school. He had to just tell her the thing he wanted to tell her all along.

He sat next to her and just looked at her but really looked at her. She looked so beautiful well she always looks beautiful. She was still crying

Now what are you going to call me Puck? Some tramp you just hate because she ruined everything that she doesn't deserve to exist because of how she sucks, I agree with you to, you know sometimes I wish I would just vanish!

No I don't Quinn how can you even say that? Don't even think about it! He was so shocked how bad she was, she may seem like she's okay in the inside but I can tell she's breaking in the inside! Quinn look at me!

What Puck I know that you hate me and I understand! Because you're right I am cold. She started to cry again!

Quinn I was wrong! I don't know what I would do without you? I would kill myself if something happen to you ! Quinn don't you see you are the closest thing I will ever get to me having and making a family! And yes I was mad about Beth. But I know how much you love her and miss her. And I swear whenever I look at you I look at her. The same breathtaking green eyes!

Quinn stopped crying. I was lying Puck, I'm sorry!

It's okay I know how you feel and don't worry. The things that I have done are horrible! And I wouldn't b surprised if you would ever want to talk to me.

Quinn hugged Puck! Everything had happened so fast!

Quinn? Puck asked as he was holding her. Before she responded he said, Remember what I told you when we saw Beth at the hospital through the window?

She looked up curiously.

That I love you, more than ever and that will never change! Even if Beth is not with us. I love you more than I have ever loved a person. And it's different kinds of love. I love you for just being who you are! I love you for your smile which I've noticed that you have different smiles.

Really? She asked

Yes. There is a list I have made

You're smile whenever you look at me it's my favorite smile because it makes my heart beat faster and it makes me caught my breath!

You're annoyed smile this one you use a lot specially in science class when I'm making jokes about the teacher.

You're flirty smile! This smile it drives me crazy , whenever I look at you , you just turn me on. Puck smiled

The smile when you sing , you seem cheerful! And beautiful!

The sad smile , which you also use quiet a lot but you also look beautiful

The angry smile, which I call the Fabray smirk. It's funny

The cheer powerful smile !

The smile when you're silly? I have only seen you use it when we were baking cupcakes

The smile that you are naturally happy! This smile makes me happy too.

And the Mother Smile! This one is also my favorite

The what? Quinn laughed

The Mother smile, is when you looked at Beth and held her. I know how much you loved her!

Quinn smiled and didn't say anything.

That's your sad smile!

Ooh , Quinn said

Well I didn't finish I also love you because you sometimes remind me of a little girl and it's cute all innocent and stuff. I love how you always look beautiful even when you're angry. But I love how you enjoy whenever I sing and makes you your knees go weak! He gave a sexy smirk

She laughed hard. How do you know besides It's not my fault!

He laughs back and finally tells her I love when you laugh and when you just even acknowledge me! I truly don't deserve you Quinn!

Shut up she playfully smacks him and he looks at her.

But really looks at her. His gaze had always pierce his soul and the way he looked at her it was intense. She knew that they loved each other and that nothing would ever come between them ever again.

Puck? She whispered in his ear

Yes? He answered and looked at her again with his intense look

I love you ! she said ! And just so you know you have different smiles too!

Oh really? Well what are they?

I promise that I will tell you later!

Why? Why cant she tell him now?

Because my lips are busy! She smiled

Puck thought why is she giving her flirty smile? Before he could answer that in his mind he felt hot soft lips crashing into his , they tasted like cherry ! they were so succulent ! he could just kiss her all day?

Quinn separated from the kiss and stared at Puck

What's wrong?

Nothing she said and she just licked her lips and smiled.

Don't play with me Fabray you can't just do this to a guy give him a the best kiss ever and just stop it? No that's not how I role Baby! He teased

Than show me how you role? She teased back

He got up and smashed her into the wall. It had stopped raining and he kissed her, the kiss lasted long they couldn't be separated from each other , he needed him! And she needed him.

Next day on Glee it was an assignment to sing songs from the 80's apparently wanted to relive the great songs from that era so I chose I a song that I would sing to Quinn that was happy and would make her happy and would make her my official girlfriend.

My friends wonder why I call you all the time,  
What can I say?  
I don't feel the need to give such secrets away  
You think maybe I need help though I know i am right, all right  
I'm just better off not listening to friends advice

When they insist on knowing my bliss,I tell them this  
When they want to know what the reason is  
I only smile when I lie, then I tell them why

Because your kiss, your kiss is on my list  
Because your kiss, your kiss is on my list  
Because your kiss is on my list of the best things in life  
Because your kiss, your kiss is on my list  
Because your kiss, your kiss I can't resist  
Because your kiss it's what I miss when I turn out the lights

I go crazy wondering what there is to really see  
Did the night just take up your time, cause it means more to me  
Sometimes I forget what I'm doing, I don't forget what I want,what I want  
Regret what I've done, regret you? I couldn't go on  
But if you insist on knowing my bliss,I'll tell you this  
If you want to know what the reason is  
I only smile when I lie, then I'll tell you why

Because your kiss, your kiss is on my list  
Because your kiss, your kiss I cant resist  
Because your kiss is what I miss when I turn out the lig

Everyone loved it. And afterward Quinn and she just kissed me!

~And they lived happily Ever After~ !

I love you guys have an awesome day =D 3 AND GLEE ROCKS SO DOES QUINN AND PUCK =D~~~!


End file.
